


green flames

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Credo che la Delacour abbia una cotta per te.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	green flames

“Credo che la Delacour abbia una cotta per te,” aveva commentato Pansy un pomeriggio, in Sala Comune, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla; Tiger e Goyle avevano annuito con aria saputa, seduti accanto a loro sul divano nero, mentre Theodore si era limitato ad ignorarli e continuare a leggere il suo prezioso libro di Astronomia.

“La campionessa di Beauxbatons?” sghignazzò Draco, sfregando il volto contro i suoi capelli neri e lucidi ed inspirandone il profumo dolce. Le voleva bene come ad una sorella. “Hai inalato i vapori della pozione corrosiva che abbiamo preparato ieri, di' la verità.”

La ragazza ridacchiò e scosse il capo, allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi; il colore freddo delle sue iridi aveva sempre significato calore e amicizia, per lei.

“Non  _Fleur_ ,” ribatté, sputando il nome della mezza Veela come fosse una parolaccia e storcendo l'aristocratica bocca in una smorfia; detestava cordialmente la studentessa francese, con la sua grazia e la sua bellezza, come la maggior parte delle ragazze di Hogwarts e di Durmstrang. Persino Theodore si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, davanti al suo tono disgustato, pur continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle pagine del libro. “ _Gabrielle_ , la sorellina scodinzolante. Ce l'hai presente, no? La mascotte. Ha sicuramente una cotta per te.”

Di nuovo, Tiger e Goyle annuirono convinti; Pansy aveva uno strano ascendente su di loro, anche se probabilmente non se n'era mai accorta. Ogni volta che parlava, pendevano dalle sue labbra come se da quello dipendesse la loro stessa esistenza. Draco sospettava che si sarebbero lasciati torturare fino alla morte, se a farlo fosse stata lei; era un pensiero piuttosto scabroso, a dirla tutta, e a volte si vergognava di se stesso per averlo formulato.

Malfoy scosse il capo alle parole dell'amica.

“Non dire idiozie, non mi ha mai nemmeno parlato!” disse, pur sapendo che era un'osservazione inutile. Non servivano le parole, per prendersi una banale cotta, Pansy glielo fece notare all'istante.

“Be', in ogni caso ho ragione io,” sbottò alla fine, non riuscendo a convincere Draco della veridicità delle sue parole; incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla sua spalla e lasciando che i propri capelli gli solleticassero il volto. Li aveva lasciati crescere apposta, sapeva che a Draco piacevano lunghi: l'amico diceva che al mondo non c'era niente di più rilassante di affondarci le dita e lisciarli lentamente. “Dovresti stare più attento alle sue occhiate verso di te e soprattutto quelle verso di  _me_. Temo che se qualcuno le desse una bacchetta sarebbe capace di schiantarmi fino a uccidermi. Davvero, Draco, non sto scherzando. Sprizza gelosia da tutti i pori, quando mi vede con te! Dovrei iniziare a preoccuparmi della mia incolumità, credo.”

“Ma smettila,” sorrise Malfoy cingendole le spalle con un braccio e posandole un bacio veloce sulla fronte; non era abituato a lasciarsi andare a quei gesti così intimi, benché conoscesse la ragazza praticamente da sempre. “Tu non ti devi preoccupare di niente, ok? Se Gabrielle ha davvero una cotta per me le passerà entro la fine dell'anno e stai tranquilla che fino ad allora non avrà la possibilità di torcerti un capello.”

“Come se adesso ce l'avesse,” commentò Theodore abbandonando definitivamente il tomo sulle stelle ed i pianeti sul tappeto ed alzando gli occhi su di loro; pareva divertito dalla conversazione, ma con uno come lui nulla era mai certo. Poteva farti credere qualsiasi cosa senza doversi sforzare più di tanto, se voleva. Era un ottimo manipolatore, si diceva sempre Draco, dopo essere uscito da un'interminabile discussione con lui, durante le quali aveva sempre la peggio, per quanto si sforzasse. “Ho la netta impressione che tu sia la persona più protetta di tutta Hogwarts; be', a parte Potter, certo. Draco, Vince, Greg ed io non permetteremo che ti succeda mai nulla, capito? Anche se la piccola Delacour dovesse accidentalmente trovarsi una bacchetta tra le mani, non gliela lasceremo sicuramente usare contro di te.”

Pansy sorrise con l'aria civettuola che le era valsa nomignoli piuttosto offensivi all'interno della scuola, sfarfallando le lunghe ciglia scure, ed allungò una mano verso l'amico facendogli cenno di sedersi sul divano tra lei e Vincent; Theodore eseguì, non senza sospirare davanti all'egocentrismo della ragazza, e subito le labbra sottili e carnose di lei si appoggiarono con uno schiocco sulla sua guancia. Pansy strinse una mano con la sua, facendo lo stesso con quella di Draco, e sorrise guardando le fiamme verdi che danzavano nel camino.


End file.
